Through Moon and Stars and Night Skies
"Through Moon and Stars and Night Skies" is Episode 9 in Season 10. It originally aired on October 15, 1992. Synopsis The episode begins on Family Skate Day in the park and everywhere you look, there are families. Each one acts a certain way. When you look around, it's like every one is related to each other. You spend so much time with yours, they can really know each other very well. But once in a while, something happens that gets on your nerves. Some people share with the viewers what gets them on their nerves with theirs. The upside to ones is that they make you feel good. Some people share with the viewers what they like best about theirs. It seems that there is no wrong way to feel about yours. Ones are put together in various ways. In the title book, you'll find out what happened when parents who wanted a child find vice versa. LeVar shows the viewers that lots of families come together with something called adoption. Every year, thousands of ones are created through that. Children from other parts of the world or from their own countries are adopted by mothers- and fathers-to-be. Once a new family is born through adoption, it starts to grow like any other one. The Harrises retell their story of how they became one. Mrs. Harris didn't want a child growing inside her. They went to a place in New York City where other children were being adopted. The gender didn't matter to them. They adopted a boy and enjoyed it so much, they decided to get another one that he could play with. They received a phone call some time later telling them that another child was born, so they adopted a second one. According to them, adoption is forever. The Pecks are one who loves to play volleyball. And yes, all nine kids are adopted. Cyndi, the mother, is a true and real one to them even though there is no father. According to her, every child has a history before them. They must deal with what happened with them in the past, no matter what the future brings. One of them, Emily, remembers exactly who her birthparents were. The Abneys have a newly adopted child named Tess. Their two sons were given birth naturally by Mrs. Abney. She had always wanted to experience what it's like to adopt someone. The boys share their experiences of her doing so. It took Mr. Abney several years to finally come to the decision of adoption. The moment Mrs. Abney saw Tess for the first time, she had an instant connection with her. She had the feeling that Tess would grow up knowing that she had been adopted and that her family loves her. LeVar says that families are just families, now matter if they adopt a child or give birth to one. There are as many kinds of them as they are books in libraries. A short song about them is played, describing what they actually are. LeVar says that it doesn't matter who's in yours or how certain members got there. What's important is to remember how you feel about it. Whatever happens in it, you will always be bound with each other for a lifetime. As he says goodbye to the viewers, he is surprised to see his mother and sister, to bond with them, and introduces them to the viewers. Review Books *Horace *Fathers, Mothers, Sisters, Brothers: A Collection of Family Poems *Free to Be...a Family: A Book About All Kinds of Belonging Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes